bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Factions
In the legend of the Bionicle, there were several different factions with the most power or in greatest population. Each employed agents to do their duties. They are listed here, with basic descriptions. Matoran The people of the Matoran faction were the protagonists of the Bionicle. It consisted of those who are "average" and loyal to Mata Nui: The Toa, Matoran, and Turaga. The overlying doctrine of Matoran society was the Three Virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. The Matoran had numerous social norms, like Kolhii, and the casual forging and use of Kanohi. They predominately lived in Metru Nui. Dark Hunters The Dark Hunters were a group of beings headed by The Shadowed One, specializing in bounty hunting, assassination, and espionage. They included creatures of various species, and will do anything if the price is right. They were neutral in quarrels that aren't their own, but have fought for and against both sides. Some were extremely intelligent, others dim-witted but powerful. Brotherhood of Makuta The antagonists of the Bionicle. The Brotherhood of Makuta was an organization of the shapeshifting Makuta species who were once loyal to Mata Nui. They became corrupted and cast Mata Nui into a deep sleep in the Great Cataclysm. They wielded advanced weaponry and powers, and would often mutate beings, with strange results. To spread their corruption, they employed leech-like Kraata to infect masks and other objects, which in turn would infect and control Rahi and other beings.Then a Makuta named Mutran came. Mutran is the Brotherhood’s best mutater, like when he turned a normal Le-Matoran into the horrible Vican, he turned the Kraata into Shadow Leeches. Order of Mata Nui The Order of Mata Nui was a very secretive organization, only known by few. Most were fiercely loyal to Mata Nui. They were associated with beings of great power and unknown race, and fight the Brotherhood of Makuta. If Axonn, Brutaka, and Botar are to set any precedent, the Order of Mata Nui had members, powers and weapons of every type. Visorak The Visorak were a spider-like race composed of several swarms (analogous to the Bohrok, seen below) under a military dictatorship ruled by Sidorak and his lieutenant, Roodaka. Wielding Rhotuka, machine weaponry, Rahi slaves, and a strange mutating poison, they took over Metru Nui under the banner of a vengeful Makuta. League of the Six Kingdoms/Barraki The Leage of the Six Kingdoms was made up of six ruthles warlords, called the Barraki, and their armies. They ruled and conquered all that they could reach. The Barraki then decided that they wanted to rebel against Mata Nui himself.As they were prepairing for battle, though, the Brotherhood of Makuta came and crushed the armies. The Barraki, were then banished to The Pit for plotting against Mata Nui. Because of the mutagen in the sunken-underwater Mahri Nui, the Barraki have mutated and taken the appearance of water Rahi. They used Squids and their fierce reputation to keep the ocean in check and menace the Matoran, while at the same time, searching for the salvation of the Mask of Life. Bohrok Built by an unknown race of inventors, the insectoid mechanical Bohrok had one purpose: to restore Mata Nui to its "before time" state, when it had been completely abandoned. Makuta awakened them before then, unfortunately. The Bohrok were hive-like in structure, commanded by the Bahrag, their queens. Their bodies were controlled by sentient, power-imbued parasites called Krana installed in their heads. These Krana could control other beings, as well. Bohrok also had drones and secondary workers, called Bohrok Va. Piraka A small splinter group of the Dark Hunters, the seven-member Piraka were all of the same species originating on Zakaz. They were not compatible with each other, but always oddly found themselves with mutual goals. They formed a "gang", going along on various misadventures, until an eventful day where they found out about the death of Makuta. Seeking easy plunder of Mangaia--which was found--they took off, seeking the Mask of Life on Voya Nui. Stealing the Toa's pods and reputations, they enslaved the Matoran using Antidermis. They constructed robotic war machines called Nektann, battled the Toa Inika, Toa Nuva, and Matoran resistance, and allied with Brutaka, in their failed quest for the mask. The Piraka could be considered one of the most technological Faction, encorporating advanced weaponry into their many plans. The names of the Piraka are Thok, Hakann, Reidak, Zaktan, Vezok, and Avak. One Piraka, Vezon was fused to a large spider, Fenrakk. Hand of Artakha The Hand of Artakha was a mysterious ancient organization that did not exist for most of the BIONICLE. However, it was very influential. Like the Order of Mata Nui and the Dark Hunters, its members were all powerful, and of ambiguous various species. They were the predecessor to the Toa, being public defenders of justice, and disbanded shortly after the Toa were created. Many members went on to become members of the Order of Mata Nui, including Axonn and most likely Hydraxon, while others later joined the Dark Hunters, such as "Shadow Stealer". *